Tik Tok
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Quinn decides its time to get her girl and she knows just the song to do this with. Wake up in the morning wanting Rachel Berry, I get what I want cause I'm Quinn Fabray,


**Tik Tok**

* * *

**AN: This is set in season 2 after prom but before nationals. Thanks to xoxoGossipGirl for making the parody**

**Quinn's POV**

"Your staring again tubbers" Santana approached me as I leaned against my locker which was across the hall from Rachel's.

"I'm not even pregnant anymore" I automatically replied without taking my eyes off Rachel.

"Whatever Q point is your leering" I break my gaze from Rach to give San my full attention

"I want her San, you have Britt's and the school doesn't care so it's time I got my girl" I tell her

"Well what are you gonna do about Finnocence?"

"I have I plan" I smirk mischievously

* * *

Over the weekend Santana and Brittany came over to help me with my plan to win over Rachel. I was going to sing for her in front of the whole glee club. It seemed to have work for Puck, Jesse and Finn so why not for me.

"Stop making out and actually help me!" I yell at Santana and Britt for what felt like the tenth time that hour

"Fine let's run through the number" Santana grumbled

"I actually have been asking for help with the last line" I spin around to glare at the two

"What about Faberry!" Britt said excitedly. I thought about it and for once Britt had a good idea.

After several hours of practicing I was certain that this would be perfected. With the girls help I had choreographed a simple routine for us to do.

"Mr. Schue I have something I want to sing in glee today" I told him after Spanish and went to explain how I wanted it to go

"What song are you singing?" he asked just as I was about to leave

"My own version of Tik Tok by Ke$ha, but don't worry no alcohol this time" I tell him as I rush off my next class which I shared with Rachel.

* * *

I was pacing the locker room impatiently waiting for Santana and Brittany, they were late and this had to be perfect for _her. _Every five seconds I glanced at the clock praying they would hurry up. I was already dressed in a blue off the shoulder shirt tucked into my black shorts paired with high black boots. My makeup was Smokey and hair was teased.

'I can't believe I was nervous, I'm Quinn Fabray for crying out loud! The ex-head cheerio who every fears, not a nervous little girl who can't even sing to my girl. Snap out of it, your Quinn Fabray and you get what you want' I think to myself as the others finally arrive.

"About time! Hurry up!" I screech at them

"Calm it Q" Santana said giving me a murderous glare for yelling at Brittany.

We finally made it the hallway where the choir room was to see that everyone including Mr. Schue was seated waiting for us. San and Britt had outfits the same as mine except Britt had a yellow shirt and San a red one. I throw the door open as the music starts earning a few confused glances but no one spoke up. San and Britt came through after me and took their spots slightly behind me on either side like in 'Say a little prayer.

* * *

_Wake up in the morning wanting Rachel Berry,__** - I point at Rachel who looks confused but is smiling**__  
I get what I want cause I'm Quinn Fabray,  
Before I leave I text Finn saying were so over, __**- we all wave at Finn who is red in the face**__  
Cause he left me at prom all alone,  
I'm talking,  
Starting a fight with Jessie-ie,  
Wanting my girl Rachie-ie,  
Deceiving everybody-ie,  
Let's go now,  
Gonna ask Brittie-ie,  
Maybe even Sanny-ie,__**- I could feel Santana's glare even though I couldn't see her because of the nickname**__  
To help get my berry,_

[CHORUS]  
Don't stop, sing along,  
Be my girl and play along,

_**- I grab Rachel's hand and direct her to sit in the chair we had placed in the front ahead of everyone else's**__  
Tonight, imma fight,  
Till we see wicked,  
Tik tok on the clock,  
But Broadway don't stop no, __**- I knew she was going to be on Broadway some day**__  
Oh oh wa oh,  
Oh oh wa oh,  
[CHORUS END]_

Ain't got a care in the world, and your coming with me,  
Ain't got no meat in our dinner,  
Cause I'm not like Finn,

_**- Finn looked so embarrassed but angry at the same time**__  
And now were lining up I'm so excited,  
I finally get my Berry that's cooler than Streisand,  
I'm talking,  
Don't need a nose job-job,  
Love your knee high socks-socks,__**- we run our hands up our legs**__  
Gonna dance till we pass out-out,  
Now now we spy on our competition-ion, __**- Mr. Schue's face was priceless he knew we had spied on VA but not that Kurt had spied on Dalton or that we had done it just last weekend**__  
Get caught by miss Corcoran-ran,  
Mr Shue ain't gonna be happy-py,  
Were in trouble now,__**- Just by the look on his face I knew would be in trouble after this song**_

[CHORUS]  
Don't stop, sing along,  
Be my girl and play along,  
Tonight, imma fight,  
Till we see wicked,  
Tik tok on the clock,  
But Broadway don't stop no,  
Oh oh wa oh,  
Oh oh wa oh,  
[CHORUS END]

Rachel you build me up,

_**- the other two girls lifted me up so I was sitting on their shoulders**__  
You break me down, __**- I jumped off and landed in the splits earning an impressed glance**__  
My heart is pounding,  
Yeah you want me, __**- I sung this as a question and I hope I wasn't imagining the slight nod of her head**_

With your solo,  
We got Nationals,

_**- That trophy would be ours if she was singing**__  
You got that song,  
Yeah you got it,_

Rachel you build me up,  
You break me down,  
My heart is pounding,  
Yeah you want me,

With my hands up,  
Put your hands up,  
Put your hands up-up-up-up,

Now everybody should knows it's Fa-ber-ry

_** – I decided to end here rather than repeating the chorus two more times.**_

* * *

"So Rach what do you day is Faberry on?" I ask nervously

"Yes!" She squealed and tackled me with a hug

"What the hell! You two are meant to fight over me!" Finn yelled and kicked down a chair before storming out. I lead Rach to a single seat in the back and pulled her onto my lap and was pleased when she snuggled into me.

"While that was a great song Quinn I have to address the spying on the competition part. Have you done it since I last scolded everyone for it in Lady Gaga week?" he asked

"No Mr. Schue" I lied he look as if he believed me until Britt spoke

"Yeah we did Quinn remember last weekend you, San, Rae, Kurt and me were spying on them

"Brittany!" we all cry

"Guys we can't be spying on our competition we are better than that!" he exclaimed but we weren't listening

* * *

"So you think we will win with my solo?" Rach whispered as Mr. Schue droned on

"Of course" I kissed her on the cheek. Yup Faberry was so on.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts and reviews? I've never written in Quinns POV before... so let me know**


End file.
